


Disobedience

by pt_tucker



Series: The "Bad Things Happen to Reno" Collection [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adultery (For Work Reasons), Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Consent, Interrupted Non-Con, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Rufus reminds Reno that while he may still be the Vice Director of the Turks, he is also his lover, and as such he is beholden to certain expectations. Namely, not sleeping with other men.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng (Almost)
Series: The "Bad Things Happen to Reno" Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this sitting on my computer about two paragraphs and an edit away from being complete for about, oh, three years, give or take a couple of months. I honestly don't know why I never got around to finishing it up, but I suppose that's just what's to be expected when it comes to my writing mojo. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I sort of thought about trying to add more to it but, as I said, it's literally been three years. I figured it was time to let this one go. 
> 
> It's basically the same premise as [Disrespect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620135) only with Rufus/Reno instead of Rufus/Tseng and not nearly as playful as Disrespect was.

“Yo, you wanted to see me, s-” The rest of the word was stolen as Tseng kicked his legs out from underneath him and pinned him to the ground. Reno hissed as he twisted his arm behind his back. 

Tseng grabbed a fistful of hair with his free hand and yanked his head back so that he was forced to look up at Rufus from the floor. Reno’s gaze flitted towards Rude but the big guy merely shifted before looking away.

“Good of you to finally join us,” Rufus said, leaning back from his desk, one elbow coming to relax on the arm of his chair, a loose fist tucked underneath his cheek as he rested his head against it.

Reno’s responding “fuck off” was right on the tip of his tongue before he forced himself to do the smart thing for once.

“Sorry ‘bout the late start, sir. Got caught up dealing with that fiasco down on Market Street last night.” 

“Market Street?” Rufus raised an eyebrow and it was then that Reno knew he was well and truly fucked. “I don’t recall sending you to Market Street. Nor do I recall anyone saying you were there when they reported in.” He glanced at Rude, as if to confirm. Rude hesitated a moment before shaking his head. 

Reno attempted to shrug, but Tseng’s hold kept him from completing the action. “Must not have seen me. You know I’m quick. In and out and then I’m gone.” He gave Rufus a playful grin that said ‘you know me.’

Except Rufus _did_ know him, and he was quick to call him out on his bullshit. 

“Was that before or after you let Marcus Arelli fuck you?”

Reno winced. Dropping the act, he scrambled to lessen the inevitable wrath Rufus was about to unleash on him. “Listen, it’s not like it seems, yo. It wasn’t for pleasure.”

“You’re claiming it was for business?” Rufus gave him a cool look that said he didn’t at all believe him. Of course, it didn’t help that Arelli hadn’t even been a target. Not yet, anyway. Reno was certain Tseng would have gotten around to dealing with him eventually.

It doubly didn’t help that the man wasn’t that sore on the eyes despite being twice his age, or that he’d met him in a bar during what should have been his off hours. 

“Yeah, it was.” Reno made sure to maintain eye contact as he spoke. Not that it would help. Turks were trained liars. Rufus wasn’t gonna believe shit.

“I remember informing you that you were to no longer engage in any missions that required ‘special persuasion.’”

Which added willful disobedience to Reno’s list of crimes even if Rufus believed him. He was gonna get his ass handed to him if he made it out of this alive.

“Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do, yo.”

“Is that so? And this was something that _you_ had to do?” Rufus leaned back in his chair. He didn’t immediately order Tseng to shoot his ass, so he was at least meant he was giving Reno the chance to elaborate. That, or he was watching him squirm while he decided how he wanted him… dealt with.

“Yeah, well, there wasn’t exactly anyone else around right then.” Reno stuck his chin out. He was screwed no matter what he said. Might as well take it like a man. “I’m the Vice Director of the Department of Administrative Research.” He left the ‘in case you’ve forgotten’ unspoken. He was already pushing his luck here. “I made an executive decision to do what needed to be done while Arelli was high as a kite with nobody around him who recognized me outta uniform, _sir_.”

The room was silent as Rufus’ gaze raked over him, those cold blue eyes boring into his fucking soul. Reno remained slack in Tseng’s hold, refusing to let any of them see just how fast his heart was beating. 

“Strip him.” 

Tseng immediately jerked Reno up and it was only the hold on his arms that kept him from toppling as he was suddenly on his feet again. Rude set his weapons down in the corner - far away from where Reno could grab them if he struggled free - and came over to help. He gave Reno an apologetic look as he took his mag rod and his pistol. Reno gave him one back, knowing his partner wasn’t exactly thrilled to be here dealing with this mess. 

Once all of the weapons were out of the way, Rude began undoing Reno’s clothing, starting with his already half-unbuttoned shirt. He continued on until Reno was bare, save for what couldn’t be removed without Tseng releasing his arms. 

“Where’s your cuffs?” Tseng asked.

Reno swallowed. “Don’t got ‘em.”

Tseng tsked, but didn’t ask where he’d misplaced them. Which was lucky as hell, considering Reno had left them on Arelli’s headboard.

“Rude?” Tseng asked.

The man shook his head. “Needed something to hang a ‘package’ out of sight. Haven’t gotten a replacement yet.”

Tseng made a noise that said loud and clear that they were all getting yelled at tomorrow for not having their equipment on them at all times. Well, at least the other Turks were gonna get yelled at tomorrow. Jury was still out on whether or not he’d be around then.

Tseng’s grip loosened as he dipped his hand into his pocket, and it was right then that Reno was given his one and only chance to bolt; he doubted Rude would put a lot of effort into stopping him if he managed to break free, and Rufus wasn’t about to shoot him. 

Reno caught sight of the look Rufus was giving him. Daring him to do it. 

Well… Rufus wasn’t about to shoot him _fatally._ And bullet wounds hurt like hell.

The cuffs snapped into place a moment later. Both Tseng and Rude stepped back, awaiting further orders. They sure as shit made sure to keep one hand on him, though. Reno resisted the urge to grin. 

“You’re dismissed,” Rufus said, nodding towards Rude. 

He gave Reno a pat on the shoulder as he headed out. 

“Bring him,” Rufus ordered once the door had clicked shut.

Reno grunted as he was thrown over the top of the desk. He was forced to watch as Rufus removed his tie - just as casually as you fucking please - while Tseng pushed him down without any regard to how the hard edge of the wood bit into Reno’s skin. Great. He was gonna have bruises now, and Rufus was gonna be pissed about that too. 

Assholes, the both of ‘em. 

Rufus slipped the tie around Reno’s neck before tightening it more than was strictly necessary. He kept his hand on the end as he pulled away, tugging Reno forward like a damn dog. He propped his head up with one hand again and waited.

Shit. 

Tseng kicked his legs open. “Stay,” he ordered, releasing Reno and disappearing somewhere behind him. 

Reno resisted the urge to adjust his stance. It was really fucking uncomfortable but he supposed that was the point. The sound of a door being opened was enough to grab his attention, but Rufus’ hold on the tie kept him from looking. He tensed as he heard Tseng’s footsteps draw closer. 

He didn’t jump when a fucking metal toolbox was dropped onto the desk beside him, but that’s only ‘cause Veld had trained that shit out of him years ago. Jumpy Turks made the company look bad.

The toolbox was too tall for him to see into from his current position strewn across the boss’ desk like some kinda disobedient fucktoy - which he was, technically - and that meant Reno was left to stew in his own dark thoughts while the man rummaged around for the perfect implement of torture. He shivered as a cold sweat broke out across his skin. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

It wasn’t the pliers. Or the fire rod. Thank Gaia and all those other things Reno’s never believed in. 

It was, however, a giant silicone cock that’d be the size of his fist, if his fist was the size of Rude’s bicep. 

“You know that’s not gonna fit, sir,” Reno tried, his tone less cajoling and more pleading than he’d like to admit. “Maybe one of the sm-”

“Vice Director,” Rufus said, the words deceptively soft. 

Reno snapped his mouth shut. 

He kept silent when Tseng snapped on a pair of latex gloves. And when he coated his fingers in sweet-smelling lube that might have been fun in different circumstances. And when he spread that same lube all over the monster dick that was supposedly somehow gonna fit in his ass. And when Tseng disappeared behind Reno again, the toy in hand.

He couldn’t keep silent when a cold finger slipped inside him, quickly followed by a second. 

“Fuck,” Reno hissed. 

“Yes,” Tseng agreed, and then because he was a fucking asshole out to get Reno fucking killed he added, “He’s still a little loose.”

“I see,” Rufus replied with false nonchalance as he wrapped the tie around his hand a few times, forcing Reno to lean further across the desk unless he wanted to choke to death with his bare ass displayed for all the world to see. 

Reno gritted his teeth as Tseng worked him open, wider than was comfortable. His breath caught when the third finger entered him, and he was dripping sweat and silently cursing Rufus, Tseng, and everyone else in this damn building by the fourth. 

“Sir,” he begged when Tseng’s fingers left him and he felt the hard press of rubber against his hole. It was too big. He’d be lucky to escape bleeding to death if they kept this up, and for some reason Reno had a sneaking suspicion neither of them had bothered to bring a Phoenix Down.

“I thought you were willing to ‘do what needed to be done’?” Rufus asked, though it wasn’t a question. 

Reno blanched. So that was it then. This was the test Rufus had chosen to give to him and if he passed, he passed, and if he didn’t, well…

He closed his eyes and allowed the desk to take his weight as he went limp. Maybe if he didn’t tense it wouldn’t be so bad.

Yeah fucking right.

He bit his lip as the tip of the dildo got uncomfortably close to breaking past his sphincter. Fucking shit hell.

Reno remained still, waiting for it. 

It didn’t happen.

“So you can follow orders after all.”

That, apparently, was the cue for Tseng to stop scaring the shit out of him. Reno’s eyes fluttered open as the man stripped off his gloves and tossed them in the nearby trash basket. The monster dick went back into the toolbox and the toolbox left Rufus’ desk as Tseng gave Rufus a nod and promptly left. 

“You gotta be shi-”

“Vice Director.” 

Reno’s mouth snapped shut.

Rufus’ hand shot out and grabbed Reno by the chin. His expression was ice cold as he spoke. “You will not sleep with others while you are with me.”

He didn’t ask if Reno understood. Of course he did.

Rufus stared at him for a moment longer before releasing him, seemingly satisfied that Reno had gotten the point. He tucked the end of the tie into the top drawer of his desk and loosely closed it. 

“I have a meeting starting soon,” he said, standing. “You will stay exactly like this until I return.”

“Yes, sir,” Reno muttered.

Rufus gave him another nod before leaving.

Reno sighed. He attempted to shift into a more comfortable position but froze when the tie started to lift out of the drawer. 

Fucking fantastic.

His heart skipped a beat when a hand pressed against his lower back. 

“Oh yes,” Rufus said, “before I forget… Good job handling Arelli… Reno.”

He patted his hip and then he was gone. For good this time. Reno made certain to listen extra carefully for the sound of the lock clicking into place.

He sagged when he heard it.

Great. 

That had gone both better and worse than he ever could have imagined. 

Now all he had to do was never, ever, ever let Rufus find out about the other one.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you all liked it! As always, comments & kudos are love. <3


End file.
